


De profundis

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Romantico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Los valses que Hannibal tanto amaba no eran nada más que odas a la muerte y lamentos armonizados. Y, contra todo pronóstico, Will se había visto cautivado.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	De profundis

_DE_ _PROFUNDIS_

_{De_ _profundis_ _, el Salmo 130, (en español "desde el abismo"), salmo penitencial usado en la_ _liturgia_ _de difuntos._

Hannibal Lecter era maestro todo: podía cocinar como pocos, vestía con elegancia y se movía de la misma manera; tenía una cultura abrumadora pues reconocía la belleza de la opera, de la pintura y del dibujo. También poseía una inteligencia que presumía moderadamente.

Will sabía todo eso. Y porque sabía todo eso, no se sorprendió cuando descubrió que Hannibal también bailaba con una fluidez envidiable. En su mente, el Doctor Lecter, era el ser humano con menos defectos visibles. Si no fuera por su falta de remordimiento y sus tendencias a asesinar, lo consideraría un ángel. Que quizá si lo consideraba un ángel o un intento de ello. Tal vez Hannibal fue alguna vez el hijo favorito de dios. A lo mejor el doctor fue aquel que desterraron de los cielos y pronto gobernó sobre los abismos. Pudiera ser que Lecter, era Lucifer, el espíritu celeste aborrecido por lo divino.

Eso explicaría porque los valses que Hannibal bailaba lo dejaban con la sensación de que un pedazo de él se pudría, porque parecía que las piezas escogidas por el ángel exiliado no eran nada más que cientos de lamentos armonizados y musicalizados y porque las arias que tanto lo enamoraban eran una oda a la muerte.

Por raro que pareciera, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Will comenzara a tomarle gusto a las tonadas que Hannibal disfrutaba y danzaba. Tampoco transcurrieron varios años antes de que Lecter fuera consciente del gusto musical adquirido de Graham y decidiera instruirlo, después de todo, las armonías en las que el detective quería sumergirse eran difíciles de comprender para los principiantes.

Las melodías clamorosas provenidas de los ensangrentados abismos poseían complejas notas que sólo el oído experimentado era capaz de notar. Sin embargo, Hannibal decidió que podía tomarse toda la vida para inculcarle el buen gusto a su único y mejor amigo. Y quién sabe, pudiera ser que dentro de unos años, bailaran juntos.


End file.
